1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine, and more particularly, to an automatic transaction machine and method of rejecting a paper medium in the automatic transaction machine, in which a paper medium provided in a sheet unit may be stored in a temporary stack portion, or may be rejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automatic transaction machine provides basic financial services such as a money reception/dispensing without a bank teller regardless of time and location. The automatic transaction machine is classified into a cash dispensing machine and a cash depositing/dispensing machine depending on money reception/dispensing. Recently, the automatic transaction machine has been used for multiple purposes such as a check reception/dispensing, bank book update, Giro payment, ticket dispensing, and the like, in addition to the money reception/dispensing.
In general, the automatic transaction machine may pick up and transfer a paper medium in a sheet unit from a paper medium storage portion, and the transferred paper medium may be directly moved to a dispensing portion or temporarily stored in a temporary stack portion, and then moved to the dispensing portion. In a case of using the temporary stack portion, the paper medium may be provided to a customer in a stack unit. However, the paper medium stored in the temporary stack portion may need to be arranged to be transferable to a transfer device for transferring the paper medium in a stack unit, and the transfer device may need to transfer a sheet or several sheets of the paper medium, whereby the paper medium in the stack unit is required to be appropriately pressed and transferred.
An automatic transaction machine according to the present invention that may provide a simple rejection path without mounting a rejection blade or a separate transfer path in a process for rejecting paper medium transferred in a paper medium transfer module is disclosed.